Feeling Guilty
by Dream Fox
Summary: Secrets start coming out about the gang. Yumi's got a fiance from an arranged marriage, Jeremy's parents aren't exactly normal, and Odd's got a secret crush! some YAOI
1. How to Spoil A Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't own general story, don't own layout, don't want to write this...

* * *

Yumi watched the clock with calculating eyes as she counted down the time under her breath. Her Latin teacher rambled on about adjectives and their proper form while the goth girl waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Not even bothering to look interested in what the topic of discussion was, she rapped her fingers anxiously against the desk.  
  
The boys would be in biology right now, a class they all loathed and two of them were failing, Jeremy being the exception of course. She smiled fondly as she thought about Ulrich, her ALMOST boyfriend. Not that either of them were willing to admit it, although their affection for each other was apparent for all to see, despite their one year difference in age. At least Xana had done something useful throughout the wild chaos it caused.  
  
Sighing deeply, she glanced at the clock again. Fridays were always the longest days of the week, with the weekend lingering just around the corner. It was the day she could hang out with her friends without worrying about her parents nagging her about her studying like a good Japanese daughter. There were major downfalls of having Asian parents, and that was probably the ringer.  
  
Oddly enough, she was actually looking forward to going home today, instead of hanging out with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy like she usually did. Her parents had promised her a surprise when she got home, and she was desperately hoping for that new CD player she had seen in her father's Fry's magazine. It wasn't very likely, she knew, but one could always hope.  
  
When the bell finally rang, she packed her bag as quickly as possible, knocking over a few kids in her desperation to get out of the stifling classroom. Dashing through the halls, Yumi made her way to the courtyard to meet up with the boys before she left for home. Jeremy was already sitting there when she arrived. "Hey, anything new from Lyoko?" she greeted him.  
  
The blonde boy shook his head. "Nothing interesting going on, but Aelita's going to keep a careful eye open during the weekend for any attacks," he told her as he clicked around on his laptop, Yumi looking over his shoulder to peer at the screen, a bunch of code running across it, its meaning she could only guess at. "We'll contact you if anything interesting shows up."  
  
"Sounds good," she replied, tucking a strand of velvet black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Boo!" something cried from behind her as cold hands grabbed her shoulders roughly, making the Japanese girl jump in terror, heart racing. Whirling around to face her adversary, she was only partly surprised to find it was only Odd, smiling up at her in his utterly cheerful way.  
  
"Grrr! You jerk!" she cried, smacking her friend roughly on the side of the head to convey her annoyance. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, rubbing his hand along the back of his head, sweeping blond and purple hairs back and forth.  
  
"Hey Yumi," Ulrich greeted, joining the trio under the shade of the courtyard. Seeing her angry face and ruffled hair, he took a hasty step back. "Hey, what's up with you?"  
  
"Forget it," she snapped, her good mood disappearing fast. "Hey, I can't hang out today. Got a surprise waiting for me at home."  
  
"A surprise? Oh, I LOVE surprises!" Odd gushed jumping up and down excitedly, like a child at Christmas. "What is it, what is it?"  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes fondly at her friend, forgetting her former annoyance, but still responding in her trademark sarcasm. "If I knew what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"  
  
"Can't you hang out for a little while though?" Ulrich begged. "It feels like we never hang out any more with all the Xena attacks lately. Just for an ice cream or something?"  
  
Yumi sighed deeply. "Fine, it can't hurt if it's just for a little bit. My surprise can wait." Then she looked over at Ulrich slyly. "But you're buying!"

* * *

It was already dark by the time they headed for Yumi's house. Ice cream had turned into hanging out at the video arcade, which had turned into a movie, which had turned into pizza. At about 8, the goth girl at last reluctantly admitted to having to go home.  
  
"We'll walk you," Odd offered, trotting to keep up with his friends' long strides.  
  
As the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the city's tallest towers, the street lights flickered on as fireflies danced in the pale light of the waxing moon. The four friends chatted happily about Lyoko and not so cheerfully, their upcoming exams, as Jeremy offered to help tutor later in the week, which was accepted with extreme relief and gratitude.  
  
When at last Yumi's house appeared in sight, they trotted up the pathway to the door as the Japanese girl offered left over mochi for dessert. Just then, the door flew open and a dark colored blur dashed from the doorway, tackling Yumi to the ground with a thud. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd jumped in surprise, rushing over to help their friend, fearing another Xana attack.  
  
Instead however, a boy just a little bit older, appearing about 16, lay hugging Yumi's middle as tightly as possible, smiling widely and staring up at the Japanese girl. "Yumi-chan!" he cried happily.  
  
"Tsuki-kun?" she gaped down at the Japanese boy. "What are you doing here?" she stuttered in Japanese.  
  
"I came to visit you!" he cried in Japanese as well. Faltering at her blank expression, he cowered slightly. "Is Yumi not happy to see me?"  
  
"No, that isn't it at all," she reassured him. Then, switching back over to English, she told her friends, "This is Tsuki, my friend from Japan."  
  
Her friends just watched them, still in shock, Ulrich's disposition and posture displaying jealousy. Yumi winced slightly, knowing that the real situation wasn't going to help much.  
  
"Don't you mean fiancé, Yumi-CHAN," a voice spoke up from the doorway. A girl stood there, long raven hair tumbling down to her knees and swept back into butterfly clips. She wore a jean skirt and a Chinese style light blue shirt.  
  
"Konbanwa, Yohiko-san," Yumi said tiredly, standing up as she managed to pull off her newly added appendage called Tsuki.  
  
"Fiancé? Fiancé!" Ulrich gaped for a moment at first the new girl, then Yumi, and lastly Tsuki, where it at last settled on a deep scowl. Yumi mentally damned the girl for being so good at foreign languages, unlike her brother, Tsuki, who had never taken to anything other then his native Japanese.  
  
"It's been a while, Tsuki-kun," Yumi said in Japanese, pulling the boy to his feet and pointedly ignoring his sister. She gave him a look over, noting the few changes she saw. He had certainly grown taller, standing at about six feet, with shaggy black hair and deep, black abysses for eyes. His skin was the ideal pale of the Japanese, and she noted the piercing he had gotten on the top of his ear, a stylish loop of sliver.  
  
"Yumi," Ulrich snarled, snapping her out of her own world. "Care to explain what's going on? You're fourteen, you can't possibly have a fiancé!"  
  
She sighed deeply. This was going to be a bumpy one, she could tell. "You forget, Ulrich, my family's Japanese. It's an arranged marriage that's existed since I was barely old enough to walk."  
  
"An arranged marriage?" Odd gaped.  
  
"They're common in many Asian cultures," Jeremy informed them, giving Yumi a welcomed break from the questioning. "It's hardly surprising."  
  
"For you, maybe," Ulrich snarled, loosing his patience. "I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you guys later."  
  
The brown haired boy walked quickly down the path and around the corner down the sidewalk, his foot steps quick and brusque in a way Yumi could tell would be unpleasant to deal with any time in the near future.  
  
"Ulrich, wait!" Jeremy cried, rushing after his friend, laptop tucked under one arm. Glancing back quickly he called, "See you later, Yumi!" Odd followed with a guilty look back in her direction and a light shrug, indicating more with his body language then he could have possibly said in a lifetime. Yumi nodded, indicating it was fine, and he left.  
  
Tsuki looked down at Yumi as she sighed heavily. "Was it something I said?" the confused Japanese boy asked.  
  
And it was looking like such a nice day, too. "No, Tsuki-kun, don't worry about it."

* * *

Hey,  
  
I just recently got into Code Lyoko, so if I make mistakes, I'm sorry. I'll be updating soon, probably sometime Thursday, maybe Friday. Also, if you know of any good fanfiction for Code Lyoko, send me a link. I'm having trouble finding anything decent.  
  
Dream Fox 


	2. How to Love Your Best Friend

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

The door slammed roughly closed with a loud thwack, jarring Odd up from the magazine he was reading. Kiwi lay nestled against his side, nose quivering and paws twitching just enough that he could guess that his animal friend was deep in the dream world. A box of cookies he'd snitched from the cafeteria lay out next to him, along with a diet coke. It was already late, nearly ten, but that was just fine because it was Friday, the day where he didn't have a curfew, he could stay up as late has he wanted, and eat as much junk food as the catboy could get his hands on. Yes, by far Friday nights were the best of the whole week.  
  
_Well, usually_, he winced as Ulrich stomped over to his bed across the small room from Odd's, throwing himself down face first into the pillow with a muffled growl. Dressed in only a pair of long pajama pants due to his shower, Odd couldn't help but admire his friend's smooth white completion, soft glistening brown hair as it sparkled wetly under the dim light of the room, his luscious lips...  
  
_Whoa, down boy_, he told himself, struggling to keep emotions under control as he felt a guilty pang of arousal at his friend's bare top, not to mention other unmentionables.... Besides, he was clearly taken by Yumi, even if it wasn't official and she did have a fiancé. And even if he wasn't, Ulrich was obviously as straight as a board. All signs neatly pointed hands off, so why couldn't Odd convince his heart, not to mention body, of that?  
  
"Still not feeling any better, eh?" Odd asked, searching franticly for a distraction. Ulrich shook his head in his pillow, brown hair blowing back and forth in the light breeze that blew through their room through the open window.  
  
Odd watched as his friend and crush flipped himself over onto his back, looking up at the cracks in the ceiling. "I don't know what's going on with me, Odd," he confided in him. "It shouldn't be bothering me this much."  
  
"Yes it should," Odd shrugged. "You and Yumi are tight. Finding something like this out about her has shocked all of us. I mean, it's not exactly something to brush off."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Ulrich said, stretching his hands up to touch the wall behind him, arching his back up in a pose that made Odd blush and look away.  
  
Overcoming his blush as fast as possible in the hopes the swordsman hadn't noticed, Odd told him, "Besides, you love her, right?" He wasn't sure whether he wanted the answer to be yes or no. On the one hand, he loved his friends more then life itself, and would be overjoyed to see them both happy. The only problem was, that meant with each other.  
  
"Love her, huh?" Ulrich muttered, rolling away from Odd to look at the wall on the opposite side. The catboy was grateful for the lack of attention, as his blushing was quickly getting out of control. Giving love advice to his crush to go after someone other then he wasn't something easily done. It was probably all for the best though.  
  
_Well,_ he thought, sighing inwardly, _even if they didn't love each other, and weren't going out, it's not like I'm up for second with Ulrich anyway._

* * *

"Ulrich's not exactly happy with you right now," Odd told Yumi the next Monday morning. They stood in the courtyard out in front of the school during the midmorning break.  
  
The catboy had had biology last period, which meant plenty of time to catch up on the sleep he'd missed out on during the weekend. Yumi had once told him he reminded her of a real cat, and so affectionately called him "kitty boy." Jeremy had declared him a hypocrite, saying that weekends were for gaining rest and recuperation for the long week of studying in advance. Odd had told him that he got little rest anyway with the attacks, that he was used to it. And besides, what was the point of sleeping away all your free time when you could do it in class?  
  
"I guessed he wasn't exactly pleased," Yumi remarked to Odd, shaking her head slightly in dismay. "I couldn't get a hold of him all weekend. I just left message after message after message..."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he didn't jump off the bridge and kill himself," Odd told her, teasing in the attempt to make her feel a little better. "He's bed's clearly been slept in, and I've noticed some of his clothes are gone." Then he put on a mockingly thoughtful pose, looking up at the sky, hand fingering an invisible beard. "Then again, it could just be Kiwi sleeping in his bed and eating his boxers."  
  
"Idiot," she said affectionately, ruffling his blond and purple hair as he tried to dodge under, grateful for his attempts to cheer her. "Don't even joke about that."

* * *

Ulrich stood around the corner, listening to their conversation. He sighed, shaking his head, grabbed his bag, and trotted off to class.  
  
This was too much. He didn't know why he was responding this way. After all, Yumi had called and apologized several times, and it wasn't as through she had chosen to have the arranged marriage. Like she had said herself, it had been done before she was even able to walk.  
  
It was jealousy, he knew, pure and utter jealousy. It had nothing to do with the facts, it was simply his primal side taking over, protecting the mate, all that ancient junk. He felt a sudden blush of embarrassment, as he realized that he had just thought of Yumi as his mate. Now that was a major breach in reality. They weren't even going out, let alone...well...THAT.  
  
It was then he caught a lone figure heading toward him. He groaned out loud. He just couldn't handle this right now.  
  
"Helllllo, Ulrich dear," a voice cooed.  
  
_Lord save me from rabid bears and Sissy,_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Hey again,  
  
Okay, second chapter up a little bit sooner then I had planned, but at least it's better then my trademark lateness... next chapter probably won't be up until Saturday, maybe Sunday. Thanks to everyone who told me how to spell Xana. Like I said before, I've only gotten into the series a few weeks ago and can't really find much fanfiction I like about it. Also, I feel I should tell you that being engaged is VERYYYYYY different then being married. Yumi is not married! She has a fiancé due to an arranged marriage set up by her parents, which is actually moderately common in old Japanese families. Hasn't anyone read Ranma?  
  
Dream Fox


	3. Yaoi Warning

Okay people, I'm getting really tired of you whining about not liking odd gay. For starters, he's not gay, he's bi!!!!! Second of all, the whole idea of fanfiction is that you take the story and twist it around to make it your own. I know perfectly well that he's not bi in the show, but in my story he is. Thirdly, and this might sound a little rude, but back off people! It's my story, not yours! I don't care that you don't like it....well, actually I kind of do, but it won't make me change it at all. Lastly, I did put a warning up in the story description...it specifically said, in bold, some YAOI!!!! Besides, it's not my job to monitor your precious virgin eyes. There's a lot of yaoi out there on the net, so get used to seeing it. I'm not saying you have to read it, but don't get all offended about it. I was born and raised in San Francisco, so sometimes I forget that it isn't second nature.  
  
People, if you don't like yaoi, then just don't read the story. Don't come whining to me about it. I'm sorry if this sounds mean, but I've gotten so many reviews like this, both on this story and my other ones, that I just don't have any patience any more.  
  
I will say however, that it isn't necessarily the main storyline, and the main couple is still Ulrich/Yumi, so if you're okay just glancing through the shonen-ai stuff, you'll end up with a lot of sweetness from our favorite couple! 


	4. How to Snow 10 Feet In One Night

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

"Go away, Sissy," Ulrich told her, tired, his feet dragging on the ground as he did his best to keep walking past the girl.  
  
"I just have a juicy bit I think you might be interested in," she told the boy sweetly, a smug smile adorning her face. "You'll never guess who I saw yesterday."  
  
"You're right, I won't," the brown haired boy snapped, just begging she would take a hint and leave. "Because I won't be guessing."  
  
"I saw Yumi," she told him, completely unfazed by his sarcastic comment and obvious lack of interest.  
  
"That's amazing, Sissy," he told her, "It's not every day you actually see someone beyond yourself in the mirror."  
  
She huffed, just starting to grow angry. "Very funny. Well, it just so happens I saw her yesterday with a _boy_ at the coffee shop downtown."  
  
"So?" he asked, doing his best to seem completely uninterested. "This matters to me, how?"  
  
She looked at him carefully. "Well, isn't she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Ulrich scoffed, brushing past her. "Hardly," he told her over his shoulder. "It's none of my business who she spends her time with."  
  
He was grateful that Sissy had finally stopped following him (despite the look of joy that radiated off her), and did his best to keep his brooding off his face as he walked through the courtyard to his next class.  
  
Despite what he had told Sissy, it did matter to him. Just the fact Yumi went out with the _other_ boy... her _fianc_... made it very clear what she thought of him and Ulrich himself. No matter how many times she had called him this weekend, talk was cheap if your actions did nothing to change it.

* * *

It snowed that night. A kind of light, gentle fall at first that blankets the ground in a soft sheet, making everything appear new and bright. It stayed like that for a while, just falling and falling and falling.  
  
After a while, though, it got heavier, until the snow was so thick one could barely see his hand in front of his face. It came down in clumps, almost hail, filling up the streets and flooding into lawns and houses, until it completely covered everything. It didn't stop.  
  
It just kept snowing.  
  
Yumi woke up cold, her thin blanket doing little to keep her warm. Shivering slightly she pulled the quilt up tight around her, tucking it beneath her chin in an effort to warm up, but it was little use.  
  
She at last awoke from sheer cold itself. Closing her eyes sleepily as she pulled herself up out of bed and blinked. It was still dark.  
  
Her light showed red in the black of the room, glaring at her from across the room, reading 9 o'clock. She blinked again, wondering in the back of her sleepy mind what was going on. Either situation would have been odd. The dark made her think it was still night, but she was very sure she had went to bed much later then nine, meaning she had slept clear around the clock. On the other hand, it could just be morning and her mother hadn't waken her up. But then what was the darkness for? Had Xana blackened the skies or something?  
  
She reached over for her light, pulling the string with a soft click, but nothing happened. Trying it again, she clicked it once more, with no results. Growling softly, she dug under her bed in the dark, her hand falling upon a flashlight she had stuck there. "Damn power must be out," she muttered.  
  
Clicking on the flashlight, she winced her eyes at the brightness. Turning it over to the window, she nearly dropped the flashlight at what she saw.  
  
Snow was piled up against her window, all the way from the far bottom to the highest top. Rushing over, she tapped against the glass, their tried desperately to open it, to no avail. The window was sealed tight.  
  
"Jesus," she swore. Looking over at her light as she headed back over to her bed to get her cell phone, she noticed the little "am" sign on the clock. It was morning then. Mom had just not awoken her because her clock was plugged in, unlike Yumi's, which ran off batteries.  
  
Pressing the speed dial for Jeremy's phone, he answer with a groggy incomprehensible question on the other end. "Jeremy!" she cried into her mobile. "We've got a problem."

* * *

Okay, that's all I have time to write today.  
  
I will be continuing this story despite flamers (which, thankfully, have died down). Thank you for all you who have offered support despite others' hostile manners. It won't be updated for another week since I'm leaving for Michigan this morning at about 6 am (groan). I should be sleeping. Ah well, I'll just sleep on the plane.  
  
Also, check out my new story at fictionpress. It's just a funny, cynical commentary I'm writing about the weirdness of the world. I'm having a lot of fun with it.  
  
The next chapter of "Feeling Guilty" will probably be longer. I just haven't had much time to write lately, with all the craziness.  
  
See you next week  
  
Dream Fox  
  
Also, I'm looking for Betas for all of my stories if anyone is interested. Please email me if you are and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm home!


	5. Author's Note About Yaoi Flamers

Okay, that's it! I'm so sick of people complaining about Odd's sexuality, that I think I'll quit it. I know it just seems like I'm just letting the bstards win, but I'm so fckin' sick of it. I don't want to waste my time working hard on a story only to have people come crying like babies because their precious virgin eyes are being scared with gasp men liking men. Grow up! I never swear and I rarely get this mad, but I've never been so insulted. The least you bigots you could do is say that you like the story except for the fact that Odd's bi!  
  
I expected for the idiots who are still flaming to get a clue after my ranting in the third chapter, but apparently it isn't obvious enough for their thick heads. Thus, I have teetering on the edge of canceling on this project. Maybe I won't, but at this point it's looking like a solid 90% chance.  
  
I don't mind flameing, but this is ridiculous. It'd be one thing if people didn't like the story, but it's something completely different if they're flaming because their all just a bunch of bigots who haven't excepted the world is bigger then their tiny, country town where everyone are goody-two- shoes who think that homosexuality is disgusting and gays (and jews) deserved to be burned at the stake. It's people like you that caused world war two.  
  
I'm really sorry to the people who were enjoying this story. I know that some people aren't homophobes and they can appreciate decent stories despite things that might go against their views. You don't have to be gay or bi to like this story. I'm not. Get over it.  
  
Please review if you'd really like me to continue. Otherwise this project will be cancelled. 


	6. How to Wake Up Your Roommate

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

Odd liked to sleep with music. It helped him sleep, for some odd reason, and he'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. Perhaps it was the silence, the quite that radiated throughout a room in the night, where it was dark, cold, and calm. In that kind of deathly silence, one could hear their own heart beating softly, hear the creak of the floorboards out in the hall.  
  
Or maybe all those horror flicks had just gone to his head.  
  
Besides, when he wasn't listening to music, he could hear Ulrich's quite breathing. That was something he had a hard time falling asleep listening to, and it wasn't because it was loud either. Much more.... intimate reasons.  
  
So music it was then, better then the alternatives. His little ipod, which he had begged his parents for, for a whole week to get, contained all that online techno and trans he had downloaded or made off the internet.  
  
The only problem then was the fact his ipod didn't have enough memory to last all through the day time and the night. Thus, as he slept, he kept it plugged into the power outlet next to his headboard. One little movement, though, and the thing would be jerked from the socket. It certainly made him a calm sleeper, though.  
  
It was for this reason he woke up that morning. The curtains over the window were closed, so no light shown through, but the utter lack of music awoke him as surely as the sun shinning in his face would have.  
  
Groaning, Odd rolled over onto his side and blinked twice in the dim light shinning through the curtains. Sitting up a little, he glanced down at the power outlet and was surprised to find his ipod still plugged in. Frowning softly, he glanced down at the screen of his music device and was startled to realize the thing was completely out of power. This was impossible, of course, because even if there was no battery left in the thing, it should play simply because it was plugged in.  
  
"It must be broken," he muttered to himself, hitting the thing a few times with the pad of his hand. Sighing to himself, he glanced over at the digital clock that sat on Ulrich's desk, but was surprised to note no bright light glared from it.  
  
"Ah," he realized with relief. "Power's out." Glad that his ipod wasn't broken, but also knowing there was no way he could sleep now, the young boy stood up and stretched, reaching his hands toward the ceiling, arching his back.  
  
Walking over to the window, Odd ducked out behind the curtain, trying to let as little light as possible into the room, so as to not disturb his slumbering roommate. What he was outside, however, made him cry out enough that he might as well have thrown the curtains open wide and jumped around on the brown-haired boy's bed, singing "Zippidy Do Da" in Portuguese.  
  
"Holy Fuck!" he yelled, gawking outside at the snow, which now completely covered the bottom story of the building and was only about three feet under their bottom, two story window.

* * *

It probably shouldn't have surprised Ulrich when Jeremy came bursting into his room just a few panicked moments after Odd had woken up with his swearing. The amount of snow covering the ground in such a short time was so impossible that the only conclusion there could possibly be was a Xana attack. And, naturally, where there was an attack, there was Jeremy.  
  
The news he brought with him, however, really shouldn't have surprised him at all, except for the fact about who it involved.  
  
"Yumi is completely sealed into her house?!" he howled, shaking the genius back and forth as one would shake a rag doll.  
  
"That's what I said, yes!" Jeremy snapped, pulling himself out from the other boy's tight clutches. "But it's not completely bad."  
  
"It's not completely bad?" Ulrich gawked. "What do you mean 'it's not completely bad'!? She's stuck in her house, buried under ten feet of snow!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but so is everyone else," Jeremy told him, allowing a slight smile. "No worries about others getting involved. And unless you're outside in that whether, it's not exactly harmful."  
  
"Okay, point granted," Odd nodded in consideration, as he pet Kiwi, laid out on the bed. "Yumi can sit this one out. But even if Alieta says that there are pulsations and there is a Lyoko attack, how the heck are we going to get to the factory?"  
  
"Why, just walk, of course," Jeremy told them with a smile, looking outside the window at the snow that stretched like a walkway out beneath it.  
  
"Oh, no," Ulrich muttered as the other two went around their dorms, looking for warmer clothes. "I hate cold weather."

* * *

Hey all,  
  
Okay, okay, your eager call for more and your constant dis of flamers, made me feel a little better. Not to mention I now have a vague idea of where this is all going (kind of). I said before and I'll say it again, the main pairing is still Ulrich and Yumi. Odd's just for some later drama that's being thrown in.  
  
And for all you flamers, if you haven't figured it out by now, JUST STOP READING IT! Urg.  
  
I'd like to especially thank "cat" who said that although she didn't really like Odd's sexuality, but the rest of the story was good. Thank you. This was exactly the kind of thing I wouldn't mind hearing.  
  
And a big thanks to everyone who supported me. It really meant a lot to check my email and find 11 emails saying that they love this story. Thus, this chapter is dedicated to: aligrl34, Artemis of the Ice, CodeLyoko, Kan, Dragonis and Gion, Saturn, Lil Angelic Baby, supersayian1, Aeli, Ryotedengi, cat, rabid-yaoi-fangirl101, Cybra, J, Alana16, magicalfairy12, Dragon Princess13, Starwave, Jess, Robyn  
  
Thanks and please continue reviewing! It defiantly makes me feel better about the flamers!


End file.
